


Desperate

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Connor says Fuck lol, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, a little bit of softie connor at the end, i couldn't resist lol, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You heard him chuckle darkly, his voice sending chills down your spine. "Is that all you got? If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to do better than that." He nipped at your ear, as if in warning. "And do be warned, if I don't think that you are being sincere enough, I will pull out and leave you wanting. You don't want that, now do you?"You felt panic try to seep into you at the mere mention of that. You would normally be ashamed of the nervous whine that left your throat, but right now you didn't care. "No, I don't want that!""I didn't think so," Connor's voice was full of confidence, a matter-of-fact lilt to it that let you know that he already planned your moves. "Now, I suggest you beg before I leave you here, wanting and empty."





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE IM SORRY OMG OK screaming apologies aside, this was requested by Tillifer like too long ago and I'm sorry i haven't gotten it done sooner jflkjsdf forgive me  
> BUT they had asked for a Super Dom Connor and I hope I delivered!! 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this myself, so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy!

Connor held you down with one hand on the side of your head, his other hand holding both of your arms down against your back in a vice grip. His mouth was by your ear, filthy words spewing from his lips, his cock buried deep in your cunt. He wasn't moving, keeping his cock still within you. He wouldn't move, no matter how much you wanted him to and if you were honest, you liked it that way. He wasn't letting you have control, not even an ounce. He was completely in control and was doing everything in his power to show that. Still, it didn't stop you from wanting more.

 

You whined, high and loud, wiggling your hips to try and get him to fuck you. He knew what he was doing to you, the smirk he had pressed against your ear more than enough proof of that. You just wanted to have him fuck you until you couldn't walk, couldn't think. Your body was screaming, begging for it. The delicious slide of his cock in you was all you wanted, pounding you into the mattress until you were rolling your eyes back.

 

"Connor!" You cried, trying again in vain to get him to fuck you. "I need you."

 

You heard him chuckle darkly, his voice sending chills down your spine. "Is that all you got? If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to do better than that." He nipped at your ear, as if in warning. "And do be warned, if I don't think that you are being sincere enough, I will pull out and leave you wanting. You don't want that, now do you?"

 

You felt panic try to seep into you at the mere mention of that. You would normally be ashamed of the nervous whine that left your throat, but right now you didn't care. "No, I don't want that!"

 

"I didn't think so," Connor's voice was full of confidence, a matter-of-fact lilt to it that let you know that he already planned your moves. "Now, I suggest you beg before I leave you here, wanting and empty."

 

"Connor, please," you jerked your hips back, trying to look up at him as you did so. "God, Connor, I want you to fuck me! Please, I need you, I want you, I crave you! I'm yours, so please fuck me senseless!"

 

Connor hummed in your ear as if he were heavily considering the options, taking his time to speak. "That does sound rather convincing to me." He slowly began thrusting into you and you moaned as if he was going deep and hard. "Do you deserve it, though? Hmm? Can you even handle my cock?"

 

"God, Connor, plea--"

 

Your begging was cut off as Connor finally--finally--started to thrust harder into you, his pace fast and unyielding. You could feel your fingers claw at the air for something to hold onto and your toes curled, your hips moving back against him as best you could. You felt like you could cry when he leaned back, his hand connecting harshly with your bare ass. You cried out, pushing your face into the bed. Before you could even stay there for a second longer, Connor had gripped your hair in his fist, turning your head away from the bed.

 

"You're not going to hide your moans from me, understand?" His voice was stern but jumpy, moans and shallow breaths breaking up his words if only a bit. "You are going to stay just like that while I fuck you. You are going to take what I give you." He leaned back down to your ear, his breath hissing across your face from between his teeth. "And you are going to fucking like it."

 

The high pitched mewl that left you was his answer, your pleasure being brought to new heights from his words. His cock was hitting deep, rubbing across all the right spots within you to leave you a squirming mess beneath him. You could feel the hand that was holding your wrists grip hard enough to the point that you knew bruises would be left there. The hand in your hair kept your head pinned in place, the pressure somehow adding to your pleasure. You were on the verge of crying, tears filling your eyes as your pleasure was mounting, almost too much after being denied for so long. Connor's name was all you could say, rolling from your lips like a prayer to him directly. You could hear him moan, mouth dragging across your exposed neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks. 

 

"You sound amazing screaming my name like that." Connor mumbled against a hickey he left, his chest stuttering against your back. "I can't wait until you come around my cock. And just so you know," he stopped thrusting, the sudden lack of white hot pleasure left you reeling. You couldn't even voice you're complaint before Connor was smashing his lips to yours in a hungry, vicious kiss. "I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied."

 

With that, Connor started back up at a brutal pace, leaning back to be on his knees, hands still griping your wrists and hair as he fucked into you. You felt your tears spill, the delicious pleasure flooding through your body left you screaming your praise at him in a garbled mess. You weren't even sure if you were speaking words, Connor's promise rolling in around in your head, encompassing every thought that wasn't focused on how his hips snapped against yours or how his voice rolled over your body like the sweetest of sins. The hand that was in your hair left, a loud moan leaving you when the hand connected with your ass again. He kept swatting your ass, delivering blow after blow, your cheeks stinging with the pain he left. You loved it, your voice becoming hoarse as you kept moaning. 

 

You could feel your orgasm climbing to its end, fingers twitching as they wriggled for something, anything to hold on to. The continuous strikes of his hand across your ass along with the perfectly timed thrusts of his hips had you unraveling at the core. Your cunt was tightening around his cock, the feeling of tightness making you squeal, the pleasure almost too much. God, you didn't want to stop, not now, not like this. You couldn't even think, could only brokenly moan Connor's name and beg for more, for him to absolutely wreck you.

 

"I'm close! Connor! I'm--"

"Then come."

With Connor's order ringing in your ears, you came, body trembling and voice going out completely. You tried to shout Connor's name regardless, throwing your hips back with abandon, eyes rolling back in your head. Connor didn't stop fucking you even as your legs tried to collapse under you. He let go of your wrists to grab your hips, keeping your shaking form held up, railing into you like you were the best fuck he's ever had. 

You could hear Connor moaning, his hips stuttering if only a bit against your ass. "Take it. Take it all. Take me." Connor was panting, his voice deep and low, rumbling from within his chest. "Take my cock."

If you still had your voice as more than just a hoarse whisper, you'd have cried out at those words on their own. Instead, you could only shake in his hold and let him fuck you as he saw fit, eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open. Your body felt like it was on fire, pleasure and white hot heat coursing through your veins like a current, surging your body with a burning sensation that only came from amazing sex. Connor's fingers were clasping so tightly to you that you felt as if you'd bruise, his thrusts forcing your body to jerk forward only for his hands to bring you back onto him. It was a tortuous sort of bliss, leaving you feeling as though you could shatter at a moments notice. 

 

You looked back up at Connor, seeing as thin rivulets of stream floated out of the corners of his mouth, his dark eyes trained on your face. When he saw you looking, he winked, leaning back down to have his mouth connect with yours. The kiss was sloppy, lips barely able to stay connected, but he made sure to bite at your bottom lip, moaning at the hoarse squeal you let loose. His moans vibrated in your mouth and you felt his hips start to lose their rhythm, his hands roaming over your hips to your ass. He grabbed two handfuls of the flesh there before sitting up again, his cock fucking deeper into you.

 

Just as you thought he was going to come inside of you, he pulled out of you, the abruptness of it leaving you wailing. You didn't have long to miss his cock. Connor came around to your face, quickly stroking his cock in a tight fist, his other hand gripping your hair to pull your face to his desired position. His cock came into contact with your face, your slick rubbing off onto your cheek. You didn't care, in fact you welcomed it, eyes closing as you waited for him to come.

 

"That's right," Connor moaned, his voice breaking. "Accept what I give you. Fuck, you're--" 

 

He didn't get to finish his sentence before his orgasm hit him, his come hot and slick across your face. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out, trying to catch what didn't stay on your face. Connor took that opportunity to shove his cock in your mouth, the last of his come landing heavy on your tongue as he fucked your mouth, his voice shaky with his orgasm. He kept at it, his cock hitting the back of your throat as he pulled on your hair. Soon, his high wore off, his cock slipping gently from your mouth with a soft pop sound.

 

Before he even told you to, you swallowed the come that was in your mouth eagerly, enjoying the sensation of his release cooling on your face. "Did I do good, Connor?"

 

He laughed a bit breathlessly, leaning down to your face to place a soft kiss to the part of your face that didn't have his come on it. "Of course you did. Now lets get you cleaned up and relaxed."

 

"I'm already relaxed," you mumbled but didn't resist as he gathered you up into his arms to take you to the bathroom.

 

"I am well aware, but you still need to bathe."

 

He drew a hot bath for the both of you, gently ordering you to get in front of him so he could hold you close as he helped clean your body. It was soothing and nice, a stark contrast to the scene moments earlier, but it left you feeling warm and soft inside, basking in the soft kisses he pressed to your face and the warm water lapping against your skin. The two of you ended up staying in the bath for so long that you fell asleep against him, his arms wrapped tenderly around your frame, a gentle whisper of love being the last thing you heard.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. sorry for it just jumping right into it like it just felt right in my soul that way lol  
> p.p.s. i do have a tumblr i'm trying to set up for my fics in case you wanna follow me there it's oddcompass-writings and do be warned that it's p barren over there but i'm gonna put all my fics over there and what not just thought i'd mention it ok i'll shut up now bye


End file.
